Wicked Rhymes
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: A collection of Wicked poems and songs, musical based, from different points of view.
1. Queen

**Queen**

A pretty little rich girl

Flounced right into town

About five years old

She wore a pink dress

With a pretty plastic crown.

"Someday, I'll be ruler of Oz!"

She'd pronounce to all she met

And they would smile and pat her head

So her coronation date was set

On her sixth birthday her party

Was one fit for a queen

She said "Well, I will be one!

Just wait around and see!"

Around three o'clock her guests gathered

In the party room

A new toy tiara was brought in

As well as a wand-broom.

"Now I am queen!"

She yelled, with ecstatic pride.

And for a month

Her family by her law had to abide.

As her royal court

She chose her teddies and her dolls

Her advisor was Pink Teddy

'Cause he was kinda tall.

And she practiced and she practiced

For days and days and days

Until she thought she had perfected

Her proper queenly ways.

But being queen grew weary

And the little girl moved on

And her royal court became once again

Just her toys, and that was all.

Never did she dream

Her fantasy of youth

Might someday become

The sadness of her truth.

That she would be ruler of the land

With a tiara and real wand

And that her subjects would be real

And of her rather fond

But had she guessed it as a child

She never would have seen

Her rule was like a nightmare

And less like a daydream.

Gaining royalty, you see,

Comes at a sad price

And many things happen that

Aren't always very nice.

The little girl thought that

Ruling was all fun

Butterflies and puppies,

But never did she once

Consider that

A rule-ship

Might make you lose a friend

And no matter what you do

The grief might never end.

Think better of your decisions

And of where you stand

This is what changed the fate

Of little Galinda Upland.


	2. The Truth

A/N: This is the second poem in the "Wicked Rhymes" category! This time, it's Elphaba's point of view (you could probably figure that out on your own!), and it doesn't rhyme. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Forgot this last time...unfortunately, I'm not that girl.

"**The Truth" **

Everyone says I'm atrocious.

An artichoke.

But they don't know the real me.

They say I'm too smart for my own good.

A teacher's pet.

But they can't see inside my heart.

They call me un-cool.

An outcast.

But their vision of cool is limited.

They say I am wicked.

A witch.

But they only asked certain people.

They call my sister evil.

And kill her.

But they have suffered unrequited love, too.

They throw water on me.

And try to kill me.

But water is cleansing.

They do not mourn me.

And rejoice.

But some know the truth.

A blonde-haired, pink clad Good Witch sits

Unhappily thumbing through a spellbook.

She knows the truth.

She is part of the story.

An outrageously dressed pretender broods

In a dark cell below ground.

She knows the truth.

And is part of the story.

A defeated old man stands

In a balloon high above his home country

He knows the truth.

And is part of the story.

And a scarecrow stands

Faithfully beside his love

He knows and lives the truth

And is part of the story.

A/N: Review!!!!


	3. Tragically Beautiful

A/N: Here we go, poem number three! This is from Nessa's point of view, and it rhymes, but I know there are certain parts where it doesn't really.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Tragically Beautiful

By Nessarose Thropp

I've heard that it's our disabilities

That make us stronger

But if that were true,

I might have lived a little longer

You may ask

'What are you saying?

That your life went by too fast?'

Well, since you asked…

I was born in Munchkinland

My family moved around

The younger of two sisters

My body was not sound.

I had to use a wheelchair

To get from place to place

The wheels would only go

At a fairly neutral pace.

Elphaba was not perfect

- She was green of skin -

But limber limbs she managed

I greatly envied them.

I grew up underprivileged

For I could not move my lower half

My sister had more freedom

She could run and skip and laugh.

Elphie watched over me

But I could always tell

She hated the duty

And pushing me as well.

At the age of sixteen,

I was sent off to school

With my sister as my guardian

Which she thought quite uncool.

I met a Munchkin boy, Boq,

'Twas love at first sight

He was sweet and shy and kind

I danced with him one night.

But he didn't love me back

As I found out one day

I tried to keep him by my side

Yet he longed to get away.

Elphaba had left, but she came back

To my side at last

She gave me the ability to walk

And Boq tried to leave fast.

But I was quick to anger

And so I shrunk his heart

Elphie made him a tinman

And he ran off with a start.

Everything went downhill

Very fast from there

While I could have now

Run 'round everywhere,

I was brokenhearted,

I just sat and stared.

The end for me came suddenly

In the midst of a storm

A house twirled down

Which was out of the norm.

Now I am dead, I am no more

This just isn't right

My body is laid down to rest

But my spirit still takes flight.

A/N: Yeah, well, I don't like this one as much as the other two. There are some parts of it that I'm just not overly fond of. But tell me what you think! Review!!


	4. No One Mourns the Winkies

A/N: Sorry that this took a while to update, but I haven't been in the poem mood lately and I've been busy with my Rent fanfic. Notice I changed this selection description to poems **and **songs. That's mostly because of the last chapter and this one. (I don't expect there to be any more songs.) This is a spoof on 'No One Mourns the Wicked', only Fiyero's the subject and Boq is Glinda. I wrote this mostly to torment my Fiyero-loving friend :) Btw, this is a mix of book and musical.

Diclaimer: Don't own this song or the characters!

----------------------------------

**No One Mourns the Winkies**

**CITIZENS OF OZ:**  
Good news!  
He's dead!  
The Winkie Prince is dead!  
The Winkiest prince there ever was  
The Winkiest of all of us here in Oz  
Is dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!

**SOMEONE IN THE CROWD:**  
(spoken) Look! It's Boq!  
**  
BOQ: **  
(spoken) Fellow Ozians:  
(sung) Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The Winkie workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer Winkiness?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and -  
**  
SOMEONE IN THE CROWD:**  
No one mourns Fiyero  
**  
ANOTHER PERSON:**  
No one cries "He won't return!"  
**  
ALL:**  
No one lays a lily on his grave

**MAN:**  
The good man scorns the Winkies!  
**  
WOMEN:**  
Through their lives, our children learn  
**  
ALL:**  
What we miss, when we misbehave:

**BOQ:**  
And Goodness knows  
The Winkie's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Winkies die alone  
It just shows when you're Winkie  
You're left only  
On your own

**ALL:**  
Yes, Goodness knows  
The Winkie's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Winkies cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Winkies  
They reap only  
What they've sown

**BOQ **

(spoken): Are people born Winkies? Or do they have  
Winkieness thrust upon them? After all, he had  
a wife. He three children, as so many do:  
**  
FIYERO:**  
How I hate to go and leave you lonely

**SARIMA:**  
That's alright - it's only just one month  
**  
FIYERO:**  
But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of this dump…

**BOQ:**  
(spoken) And of course, from the moment he was changed,  
he was - well – different…

**MAN IN MOB:**  
It's happening!

**WOMAN IN MOB: **  
What?  
**  
MAN IN MOB: **  
Something's happening!

**WOMAN IN MOB: **  
Not now!

**MAN: **  
I feel no bones

**WOMAN: **  
I see some straw

**ALL:**  
It's a newly fangled,  
Prickly, tangled-  
**  
WOMEN IN MOB: **  
(scream)

**MAN:**  
(spoken) Sweet Oz!  
**  
LITTLE BOY:**  
(spoken) What is it? What's wrong?  
**  
MAN: **  
How can it be?

**WOMAN:**

I think I'll fall!

**MAN:**  
It's atrocious!

**WOMAN: **  
It's so tall!

**BOTH: **  
Like a yellow prickly cactus

This Winkie is unnaturally

**ALL:**  
Straw!

**MAN:**  
(spoken) Run away! Run away!

**BOQ:**  
(spoken) So you see - it couldn't have been easy!

**ALL:**  
No one mourns the Winkies!  
Now at last, he's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Winkies die alone

**BOQ:**  
He died alone

**ALL:**  
Woe to those (Woe to those)  
Who spurn what Goodness is  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Winkies

**BOQ:**  
Good news!

**CROWD:**  
No one mourns the Winkies!

**BOQ:  
**Good news!  
**  
ALL:**  
No one mourns the Winkies!  
Winkies!  
Winkies!

-Dedicated to Fiyero Tiggular a.k.a. Rachael

---------------------------

A/N: Review!


	5. Good Morning Munchkinland

A/N: Okay, I lied - here's another song. I've had it knocking around in my head for a while and had to put it up, because it doesn't really go anywhere else. This one, unfortunately, will not make since unless you know Hairspray. Well, it'll make sense, but you won't know the tune. If you do know Hairspray, it's to the tune of Good Morning Baltimore Reprise. Takes place from Nessa's view after Boq is turned into a tinman.

**Good Morning Munchkinland**

**By Nessarose Thropp**

Oh oh oh

I'm all alone

Boq's heart is gone

And mine's broken, too

This morning life was

A Munchkinland fairy tale

Now I feel so frail

My sister's run off

And now I've lost Boq

I much prefer

The way things were this morning

So, Boq, come back to me now

'Cuz I love you

And it's not my fault

Don't you care at all?

So get ready Munchkinland

You're about to see what I can

Do to get Boq back to me

Then he'll open his eyes and see

That maybe Munchkinland

Runs better under my hand

And then – possibly

He'll find he does love me

A/N: Review, please!


End file.
